While a variety of pillows exist in the market today, none have the specific purpose of simultaneously giving neck and back support, while also allowing adjustment of the firmness. The present resting mattress fills that void. While lying in a supine position atop the resting mattress, the present device is equipped with a head support pillow, a lumbar support pillow and a leg support pillow for proper spinal alignment. The pillows are designed to adjust not only in firmness but also in placement. The placement of the pillows is determined by the user's comfort and size. Should a user desire to lie in a prone position the body mat is equipped with a facial aperture which has breathing tubes that allow continuous air flow.